1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power plug, and more particularly to a power plug with leakage current protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, household appliances are connected to the commercial power via power plugs. A typical plug on the market includes a shell, two or three pins protruding from the shell, and a power cable connected with the pins. During the production of an electric appliance, the power cable of the plug is connected with a power contact of the inner circuit board of the electric appliance to form an electric connection. In use, the connection between the household appliance and the commercial power is realized once the pins of the plug are inserted into the power socket. However, the plug has no leakage protection structure, once leakage faults between the live wire, neutral wire, and ground wire of the output end of the pins, or short circuit between the live wire and the neutral wire occurs, they may directly result in personal injury or damage to household appliances.